tgbanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreynar Stormcaller
Dreynar Stormcaller A technical overview Dreynar Stormcaller is a 23 year old human tempest cleric from the port city of Luccini, played by Max Casper. Dreynar is instantly recognizable by the mark of Talos, God of Storms, scarred over the right side of his face. His Story Dreynar Stormcaller, born Jason Thunderburker, was born in the midst of a storm in the port town of Lucinni to a family of retired adventurers. Born without the sorcerous gift of the Thunderburker's, Dreynar's father,Chad Thunderburker, loathed his arcanically inept son. Even more to Chad’s disappointment, Dreynar’s frequent sea-sickness prevented him from taking after his father’s late life career as a mariner. As his father spent most of his time locked away in his study, Dreynar’s mother was the prominent parental figure in Dreynar’s life. As such she taught Dreynar how to fight, cook (edible not delectable) food, and that one should always hold strong to their ideals. During his free time Dreynar would spend most of his time staring up at the whirling clouds of the storms, that so frequently visited the city, in a field that neighbored the city. One day in the field, in the midst of a storm, He was struck from behind leaving him unconscious. When he awoke, three lightning bolt scars had found their place beneath his right eye, and his once shaggy blonde hair now stood on end with static. Upon returning to the city walls, the local clergy man, Father Kirnon Thornheart saw Dreynar and lead a charge against the young boy. He was chased out by the citizens and began to wander the wilderness. Dreynar wandered aimlessly for days, starving and sleep deprived from the horrific nightmares of devastating storms that had recently begun to haunt his sleep. After days of traveling, Dreynar found himself in the slums of the small town of Merrowcreek. Here he was taken in by a kindly Half-Orc craftsman, Jherron, who understood that appearances did not always properly show the true nature of the individual. Jherron, a smith in a local metallurgy guild,Iron Wing, taught Dreynar the art of smithing and crafting, and helped Dreynar create his first shield, one he still carries today. Dreynar grew up here in Merrowcreek having many misadventures with his small gang of friends whom the town had lovingly come to know as the Hoodrats. After a few years as Jherron’s apprentice, Dreynar joined Iron Wing, serving as a Tinker. Dreynar worked out of Marrowcreek’s Iron Wing branch until he was 18 years old, when Dreynar said goodbye to his friends and set off to travel the world. Doing odd jobs and tasks along the way Dreyanr has done what he needs to do to simply get by, hoping to someday understand the mystery of the storms that haunt his dreams every night. Relationship with Other Player Characters Canelle Dreynar has had very little to no interaction with Canelle. He is thankful for her ability to finally solve his hair problem, but holds no personal connection with her. He does however find her name absolutely ridiculous, having seen "Canelle" plastered over spice crates that would come into Luccini when he was young, and so refers to her as Cinnamon. Fal Dreynar's relationship with Fal is interesting to say the least. At one point he may have tried to understand what went through this crazed half-elf's head but has given up in recent times. Although he believes Fal is strange, he does not view him with any distaste. Ivan Dreynar holds no strong feelings towards Ivan in one way or another. He views him as a valiant hero and protector of good which he would proudly follow into battle, but at a personal level has never felt a strong personal connection to the individual. Lewella Dreynar origionally viewed Lewella with nothing but the highest respect. As skilled warrior fighting for what is right, Dreynar easily fell behind Lewella and her cause. After her death and resurrection from Gravenhall however, Dreynar finds Lewella to have taken a particular interest in death and bloodshed. Dreynar is unsettled by these recent developments and keeps a wary eye on Lewella. Rolf Dreynar finds Rolf to be the epitome of innocence and will stop at nothing to protect this trait. Although it took some time for Dreynar to get past the eccentric outbursts and over the top ideas of this child, Dreynar views Rolf as a little brother that he could not imagine his life without. Spruce Dreynar recognizes Spruce's talents and generally finds the individual to be quite the enjoyable comrade. However, Spruce's odd interest in the dark and the constant patronizing over how Dreynar uses his money makes Dreynar uneasy as well as a but annoyed at sometimes. Vignettes Dreynar Vignettes